


All That Remains

by Electric_Angel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Angel/pseuds/Electric_Angel
Summary: An introspective look on the Lingering Will right up to their appearance in Kingdom Hearts II.What else is darkness but hate and rage?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	All That Remains

_ The only thing that I remember is my hatred for Xehanort. _

_ I was “born” after a great fight which ravaged the land and made the Keyblade Graveyard completely barren. I remember it as clearly as I remember the reason my rage even exists in the first place. Xehanort… That old man took my body.  _ **_Terra’s_ ** _ body. When all of his hatred took human form, I was created from it all. I’m nothing else but Terra’s rage. _

_ I don’t think I’m Terra. I don’t think I have the right to  _ **_be_ ** _ Terra. Although I kept Xehanort from wreaking further havoc on everyone by beating him thoroughly, it wasn’t enough to keep his influence from bay. His darkness… It was a terrible darkness. Beyond the likes of which I had ever seen. _

**_But what else is darkness but hate and rage?_ **

_...Aqua. I remember her saying that before it all came to an end. Maybe she was right. Maybe what I am now is all of Terra’s darkness… but I’ll never be like Xehanort. I’ll never be like him. I refuse to be like him. I won’t hurt anyone else. Everything I do, I do for friendship. For  _ **_my_ ** _ friendship. _

_ Sometimes, I wonder what things would be like if I tried harder. If I finished what I started, would Xehanort be out there? Would I have been able to bring an end to his reign of terror? Would I have been able to save Aqua and Ven? Would all of this rage inside me—that I  _ **_am_ ** _ —still exist even today? Maybe I’d feel at peace, knowing that I honoured Terra’s memory. _

_ I’m not Terra. I never will be. I’m all that remains from his last stand against that old man, Xehanort. Even the name makes my “heart” flare up in pure, unadulterated rage. When this world eventually is extinguished alongside the rest of the Keyblade Graveyard, my hatred will still remain. I want to set things right. I want to correct all the wrongs he did. _

_ One day, I will set this right. I’ll make everything right. I’m going to prove Xehanort wrong. I’m going to beat him in Terra’s name, and then he and I can both rest in peace. And when Terra comes back, maybe… maybe I won’t exist anymore. I won’t be scared, though. Terra was never the type to be scared, so I’ll carry on his memory until we meet again.  _

_ It’s been a long time since I saw anyone. Perhaps it’s been months… years. Yet, with each passing day, I only feel more and more fury building up within me. I’ve been waiting a long time to show that old man what I’m made of. After all,  _ **_what else is darkness but hate and rage?_ ** _ It would be ironic if Xehanort lost to someone like me. Someone that’s basically darkness personified, given human form. _

_ The only thing that I remember is my hatred for Xehanort. The day he gets his retribution will be the day that I am finally freed from this never ending rage coursing through my being. Perhaps I will be free at last, or maybe I’ll be a part of Terra… I wouldn’t mind that at all. _

_...Someone’s here. _

_ They… They feel familiar. Familiar like my friends. Aqua was gifted even if all I know is from Terra’s memories. Ven… Ven had a light bright enough to quell any darkness. I miss them... _

_ Aqua... Ven...  _

...

_...A Keyblade? Who are you? Are you—? _

...

_...I know you. We've met before, way back when. Back on those islands. I remember you clearly. You were… You were... _

...

_...No, that wasn't you. You're not the one I chose. If you’re not him, then... _

...

_ Where is he? Where is that boy I picked? He must have beat Xehanort. He had to have beaten Xehanort. But I don’t feel him here… I don’t feel his presence. _

...

_...Xe...ha...nort... Is that you? You dare come here after so long to meet me once again? Are you mocking me? My anger… My hatred… It’s because of you. It was all because of you. I promised my friends that I would set this right. Xehanort... _

_ Xeha...nort...  _

**_...XEHANORT!_ **

**_I promised my friends that I would set this right! I haven’t forgotten you in all these years! How I’ve waited for this moment! It’s time for you to feel every ounce of pain I’ve felt since you left me on that rock years ago!_ **

**_One day, I will set things right!_ ** ****__  
**_  
_ ** **_ONE DAY, I WILL SET THINGS_ ** **_RIGHT!_ ** ****

**_This rage that’s awakened… is all that remains of Terra’s lingering will!_ ** **_My hatred for you will persist on until my last breath!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep is a criminally underrated game and I'll hold that opinion right until my last breath.


End file.
